I Don't Have To Say
by D.elicate B.oy
Summary: It hurts to say I love you, doesn't it Naruto? Love doesn't exisit, Sasuke. Love is crazy. And so are they. SasuNaru. NaruSasu. .Suggested Themes, Shonen Ai.


Self titled - I Don't Have To Say.

Naruto fic.

Pairings: A very slow SasuNaru. NaruSasu.

I dont own Naruto.

* * *

Now, I didn't always start off as a psychotic troubled teenager. Just…slightly troubled anyways. I remember the day he…or rather they threw me in here.

_"You can't stop me!" _

_"Naruto...be reasonable."_

_" 'Naruto this!' 'Naruto that!. What the fuck is wrong with you! Your never gonna help me!" _

No one will. There's no such thing as help when it comes to this. I've been alone since day one and I'll always be.

_"Screw you! You're just feeling sorry for me!"_

_"Naruto, I've been in the same place…this isn't right. You're hurting yourself!"_

I've always been hurt, you just could never see the scars. But now you do, don't you? Is this what the girls call angsting? Oh, heh I guess it is. Shall I start from the beginning?

_"I wanna help you. I'll **love** you, Naruto."_

Love is a lie spawned from the devil himself, says Ino. It's a suicide waiting to happen, Kiba once told me. I believe them, it's the cold heart truth. I grew up alone since day one, I hopped from house to house more than I've stabbed myself with a needle. Need I explain? Foster child plus fake family in a poor neighborhood equals drug addict teenager. Try to prove me wrong when you're in a world of smells and liquids that can make life seem so delightful.

Remember walking into the boys' washroom when I was 12. I sniffed in a scent that drove me to the last stall. Candies, needles, lighters and liquids. "Come on, this won't hurt." He was right. Didn't hurt. Everything was neon colored, words were floating and I didn't exist. I was life. Makes sense?

It did to me. But not to Iruka. I remember that rainy night, I had brought some of the drugs home with me, I don't remember what they were but it drove me mad, I didn't realize the knife was hurting me. Until he burst into the room.

_"Naruto! What're you doing!"_

_"Heh, rainbows are shooting out of my arm, daddy."_

That's when things got bad, he told me he loved me too much for me to be doing this. He wasn't mad about the drugs or the blood on the sheets. No, he was hurt. Like me. Iruka, I wish I could say I'm sorry.

_"You don't love me! No one does! La-dee fucking la!"_

I remember screaming at him as he held me down to wipe the blood away. He tried so hard not to cry. He asked me to put the knife down…that's when it got blurry. All I remember is the police and sirens. Did I hurt him? Of course I did. After that, I was thrown in here. It's been 2 years, since that day. From then, I remember meeting Kiba.

_"Is will be you room, your roommate will be Inuzuka Kiba." _

_Clearing his throat, he dragged himself to the nearest bed. Everything was white. The beds, the sheets…everything. White was never his color. Coiling up into a tight ball with his back to 'Kiba', he cried silently. _

_"What're you in for?" _

_Upon hearing Kiba speak he laid there and wished for sweet death. _

_"I said, what're you in for newbie?"_

_"Nothing." He spoke dryly._

_Kiba snorted, "That's what we all say. It's never anything until they find out."_

_He turn into his back, and held out his arm. It had been dark, but Kiba narrowed his eyes and snorted again._

_"A cutter. Like the rest of these fuckers' in here."_

_"Drugs. And a reason for living. And love made me do this."_

_His eyes had been glued to the ceiling before glancing at Kiba. Short brown hair, a pale tan, long nails, blood shot eyes. He strained his ears to hear Kiba whisper slowly, "Love. Isn't real."_

It's been 2 long years. Kiba had been in here since he was 11 and yet he experienced love first hand and also death. The classic Romeo and Juliet story. Yet Juliet wasn't a girl. Shino, was it?

Yeah, Shino. Aburame Shino was Kiba's first love. A case of young forbidden love between two clans. Clans, are what Kiba and his other friends ; Shino and Hinata, called their families'. The three of them had been friends for as long as they could remember. Shino and Kiba has recently opened up to together and decided they were to marry at 13. Yet, at 11 years' old there weren't prepared for the harsh treatment of their agreement.

Being the heir of the Inuzuka clan, it was Kiba's job to continue it. But being in love with a boy didn't help. Kiba's mom had forced Kiba to choose a suitor and break the relationship between Shino and himself. He didn't, it was so like Kiba. So instead he had chosen Hinata, in place of Shino for a suitor. The Hyuuga clan, a high class family was pissed about it. They liked doing things nice and quick. Giving her a choice between choosing her life or to break off the marriage, she had chosen death. Silly girl. This sent Kiba into a wild depression and a one way ticket to crazy house.

After a year of no outside contact and at the ripe age of 12 in a half, Kiba has gone back home hoping to see Shino again and to reunite their love. Hearing wedding bells ringing in ears, and barking of his dog; Akamaru yelping all the way to Shino's he was on cloud nine.

Then it the news had struck him.

Shino had commit suicide the same year Kiba went to the crazy house.

The news, had Kiba stunned. Shino mother told him between cries of how she had found him a bride and how he refused to marry until Kiba came back, but the pressure was to much so decide to wait for him in heaven. Heaven? Bull shit. This cause Kiba to unstable for life. Yes, life.

A year later, Kiba being 13 as I also, it was a shock to Kiba to have a visitor from the outside. His mother had come and it wasn't pretty.

_"Akamaru's dead." She whispered, threw the phone connect to Kiba's._

_The glass, from what I heard was sound proof. But I saw Kiba's mother flinch as he dropped the receiver and wailed out crying. Akamaru, Kiba's lifelong dog friend had died. The only he really lived was for his dog, in the hopes one day he'll come back home._

_She eyed Naruto and pointed at the receiver, hastily he picked it up. _

_"And tell him…he's no longer a part of the clan and that his sister took his place." With that she left, and there was only static on the other end. _

_Naruto told the unstable boy the news and watched as he flung himself into the glass window and pounded hard on it. Only to have the guards come out and stable him._

It's been hard for Kiba since then. But the routines the same, wake up, morning check, breakfast, therapy and anything in the middle. The days went by so fast, nothing makes sense anymore.

But today was different. In those 3 years I've made 2 friends. The other Yamanaka Ino, the now 16 year old was a cold hard bitch, as Kiba would put it. Her story was quite interesting. She had been in love her elementary school sweetheart, Nara Shikamaru for many years, then…

"The bastard cheated on me with this bitch named Kin and I killed her."

Yep, that wraps it up. And what happened to dear Shikamaru? Well, he suffered also. From then, she had grown to be a busty blonde. Long legs, pale skin, long platinum hair and a rack to hide her cigarettes in whenever her girlfriend, Sakura came to visit. She was really pretty.

"Looks like we got new meat.." Ino nodded toward the hall of the lunch room, a cigarette in between her fingers.

Kiba picked at his food not even bothering to look up, I glanced out into the hallway and blinked.

A new boy, he was lean, dark-haired and pale. Handcuffs none the less.

"Must be…no it can be.." Ino whispered again, taking a long drag from the cigarette again before putting it out on Kiba plate.

"Hey!" Kiba shot up pushed the plate away, "What the fuck was that for!" They glared daggers at each other as usual, the sudden commotion made the boy turn his head. Deep, dark blue eyes stared into the lunch room. I couldn't help but stare back. I absent mindly pushed my plate towards Kiba and got up walking towards the door.

"Those eyes…"

I felt a tug at my heart strings, that guy. He's so..so..

"Sasuke."


End file.
